


Devil's Slut

by belovedhell



Series: Boss and Employee J2 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Jared, Caught, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gossip, Guilty Pleasures, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jensen Being an Asshole, M/M, No Romance, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Threats, Verbal Humiliation, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared now worked for Jensen. Too bad Jensen took advantage of him by calling him into his office for sex. Jared had no choice if he wanted to keep his job. He had become Jensen's slut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired and wrote it yesterday. Don't hate me for so much angst. I just really wanted to write dark stuff. Also because it's for my own amusing in a way. Remember, no happy ending until later, later on. Tell me what you think? Does it hurt you to read this yet? Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared wrote something down on a sticky note before going back to the computer to finish up the rest of the file. He was almost done, and close to lunchtime too. He heard a soft knock from his cubicle.

"Hey, Jaybird. You're going to eat with us today?" Chad said with a grin.

Smiling, "Yeah! Don't forget you're buying this time." Jared didn't have to turn around to know that Chad was sticking his tongue out at him. "And don't be a cheapskate," he added.

"C'mon, the oatmeal was awesome last time!" Chad countered— only to have Jared turn to him and say, "You bought nothing! The oatmeal is free here in the office lounge, jackass. You even used hot water from the sink."

"Alright. I get it, bitch," Chad huffed, but his lips quirked upwards.

Jared shook his head as he saw Chad leave his small office. He had only been working for two weeks and already made new friends. Chad was something— a mixture between an asshole and a dumbass— but nevertheless they had got along like best friends. In fact, work went by quickly because of his new co-worker.

As he finished his assignment, his work-phone suddenly rang, startling Jared. Gulping, Jared slowly grabbed the phone and answered briefly, "This is Ackles Company, how can I assist you?" his voice cracked, deep down knowing who it really was.

"Jared," Jensen purred. "I need you in my office, _now_."

Gripping the phone harshly, Jared stated, "Sir, I have my lunch break in a few minutes. Can't this wait?" There was pleading underneath his firm voice, hoping his boss would understand or have pity on him.

"Do you want to be jobless? Frankly, I don't like the fact that you're denying me." Jared could imagine Jensen glaring at his desk with his jaw clenched. "My office now," he repeated, voice raised.

"Right away, Sir." Jared's eyes lowered as he hanged up. This had been happening for a while... Jensen would call him randomly, demanding either a blowjob or to spread his legs over his desk. Jared couldn't stand it. All the mocking that came out of Jensen's mouth— which was a lot— humiliating Jared until they finished fucking.

He sighed. "So much for eating with the others..." Jared stood up and left to go find Chad. He wanted to give Chad a heads up that he wouldn't be able to eat with him. Jared had an excuse already: the boss called me— which wasn't entirely a lie.

"Chad?" Jared stepped inside the lounge. And just like he predicted Chad was already there... boiling ramen from the water-cooler. Really?

Chad, who was crouching down, immediately rose up and gave Jared a sheepish grin. "Jay! You're a little early." He hid the cup of noodles behind his back, but it was too late. Jared had seen it.

"Seriously? Ramen?" Jared rolled his eyes. "You fucking cheapskate!"

"Hey, I brought it from my home!" Chad reflected. "...I'm just boiling it here." He pointed to the water-cooler with a shrug.

Idiot.

"Anyways, I won't be able to eat with you guys—" Jared closed his eyes and firmly said, "The boss called me for some work." He didn't want his voice to tremble as he thought about Jensen.

"Shit. Really, man? That sucks," Chad grimaced. "I guess since you're new he wants you to learn the ropes around here."

 _Or_ _something_ , Jared thought bitterly. "Probably. I'll take a raincheck from your ramen." As much as he hated to go to Jensen's office, he was glad he was missing lunch. All week Jared had been eating noodles due to being on tight budget. He was actually looking forward to Chad's meal until he had found out what it was. Great.

Saved by the shitty boss.

* * *

Jared bit his lips, almost enough to break skin. Jensen was pounding hard into his prostate— Christ! He didn't think something so bad could be so good. Fuck. At least he didn't have to be worry about not having sex, clearly he was getting a lot of action from Jensen.

"What's the matter, Jared? Cat got your tongue?" the asshole smirked. Jared was bending on his desk, his legs were shaking from both pleasure and tiredness from standing too long. His slacks pooled around his ankles, while his torso was stilled covered with his blazer and buttoned shirt.

"Fuck you," was what Jared would have said. Instead he whimpered and bucked his hips when Jensen thrust back in. What the fuck was wrong with Jared? How could he enjoy this?

A harsh hand connected with his ass—

"Fuck!" Jared hissed, before he could yell at Jensen, his mouth was suddenly covered with his hand.

"Are you trying to let others hear you?" Jensen growled. Jared glared at him over his shoulders and when he attempted to get up, Jensen pushed him down. "Did I say you could move?"

Jared dropped his head down in defeat. His forehead rested on the sturdy wood as Jensen continued pushing inside of him. Luckily, Jensen still had his hand around his mouth because he screamed, no, muffled as he came.

He felt Jensen pulling out. "Becoming a slut, aren't you?"

Jared gritted his teeth. Then, he weakly stood up straight, shoving off Jensen as he pulled up his slacks. He fucking hated whenever Jensen would call him a slut or a whore. It made his blood boil because he was beginning to think if he was one since he took it up the ass from his boss. How pathetic?

Tucking his shirt inside his slacks, Jared grabbed the rag that was hidden underneath the desk. He started to clean his come off the desk.

"And well trained, too," Jensen observed.

Jared's jaw clenched and his nails dug painfully onto the wooden platform. He did one final check to see if there was any evidence of his guilty pleasure. Nothing. Good. Just the smell of sex lingered around, much to his horror. Jared prayed he didn't smell like that.

If anyone were to find out about his naughty deeds... Jared was fucked. Rumors would spread around the office and all his so called friends would be disgusted with him. Jared couldn't have that.

"Anything else, Sir?" Jared forced himself to say once he finished. Fuck— He couldn't even look at Jensen in the eye without being tempted to punch him in the face.

"That would be all for now. I'll expect you to be here by _four_. Understood?" Jensen marched towards his desk and started to rearrange his office supplies. Every time he called for Jared, Jensen would put everything at the edge to make sure nothing would break. Once finished, he inspected his work in satisfaction, then peered at Jared. "Understood?" he demanded.

"Yes, Jen— Sir," Jared swiftly amended.

"Good. You may go now." He waved his hand. Bastard!

Jared paced out of the office with no protest. As he made his way back to his cubicle, he was relieved that lunch break wasn't over just yet. Jared still had fourteen minutes to spare. Maybe, he could chat with Chad in the lounge.

Entering the breakroom, Jared spotted Chad and Sophia— another good co-worker— eating salads. "Hey, guys," Jared smiled, taking a seat with them. "What happened to the ramen?"

"Jared!" Sophia greeted.

Chad snorted. "Sophia bitched about it and bought salad cups instead. Want some?" he offered.

"If that's okay?"

"More than okay!" Chad gave him his lunch. "Good thing I already ate ramen before we took a break. Salads are not my favorite thing to eat. So, did you finish your work with Ackles?"

"Uh, yeah." Jared shoved lettuce into his mouth, trying so hard not to blush. "He wanted me to print out stuff and give reports to another department," he lied. It felt really shitty to lie to friends.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys," Sophia giggled. "When I went to get our food I ran passed by Ackles's office— and guess what? I heard moaning from behind the doors."

Jared choked on a cherry tomato. He coughed and tapped his chest, harshly. "W-What?" Jared's voice sounded genuinely surprised, but behind it was filled with nervousness.

"I know, right? He was banging someone. I wonder who it is?"

"Maybe, Danneel? She's smoking hot," Chad added. "I'd bang her if she was in our department."

Sophia ignored his remark as she leaned closer to the boys, who in turn did the same. "Nope. I don't think it was a chick. I think it was a guy."

Chad's jaws dropped, before he exclaimed, "Holy shit! Are you fucking serious? Damn— I didn't know he swing that way."

Jared gulped. His legs shook in fear and he was getting goosebumps. Sophia must have heard him when Jensen smacked his ass. Oh god, no. Now they knew that Jensen was banging someone in his office. Jared could feel his anxiety rising, but he used all his willpower to force it back down for his own sake.

"Maybe, it was his spouse or boyfriend." Jared shrugged. He put all his attention to his salad, moving the vegetables around with his fork. Jared needed to calm down. His heart was aching and his chest felt strangely tight.

They had no idea that it was Jared. However, they could easily put two and two together if they really tried.

"Can't be. Dude's single. Has no time to be in a relationship," Chad explained. "Can't believe the boss is kinky— I mean, in the office? Wow."

Sophia shook his head. "You think it's one of his employees? That would be ashamed."

Chad laughed. "It would. Poor dumbass. He's going to be called a slut once everybody finds out who it is. Damn shame. I bet it's Matt. That dude would totally suck a dick for a promotion."

"Or it could be Misha. He's gay so—"

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean he would bang his boss," Chad retorted, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I think he's in a polyamory relationship. Don't ask how I know. What do you think, Jared?"

Jared was so caught up with his secret being found out that he didn't hear what Chad said. "H-Huh?"

"Dude, we're like talking about juicy gossip and you're asking 'huh'? I asked who do you think Ackles is fucking?" Jesus Christ! Couldn't Chad be any more blunt?

"I wouldn't know. I'm still new here and I don't—"

"Wait!" Chad stopped him as he proclaimed, "You went to his office earlier. Did you see some dude in there?" All eyes were on Jared. Holy shit— They were onto him.

 _C'mon, Jared! Think of something,_ Jared mentally said.

"No. Jensen just gave me orders, then I left his office." Jared's eyes averted onto his forgotten salad. He had lost his appetite and wanted to leave the lounge, but he couldn't just yet— otherwise— it would raise suspiciousness.

"Guess we will never know..." Sophia sighed.

Jared decided to change the subject. "What are your plans for today, fellas?" Jared got along well with both Chad and Sophia that they sometimes would go out after work, either to a bar or to a nice restaurant.

"I'm going to the movies with my sister. What about you, Jared?"

"Just head home," he replied simply. "Probably sleep."

"Lucky bastards. I have to stay after work to finish some reports," Chad grumbled. He was behind due to goofing off with his co-workers, and also for flirting with women. Chad was damn lucky he hadn't been charged with sexual harassment.

"That's what you get for partying too hard," Sophia sang. And there was that too. Fucking hangovers.

Jared glanced at his watch and said, "Break is over. I better get back to work. Later, guys." He threw his leftovers to a nearby trashcan and left the lounge. Once he was out of sight, Jared slid down the wall with his hands on his face. He was screwed.

No matter what… he couldn't let his friends find out that it was him.

* * *

Jared needed to be more careful from now on. He stared at his computer, having no motivation to keep on typing. Instead he watched the time on his laptop: it was 3:55. In five minutes he had to go see Jensen.

Glancing around his surroundings, he saw other workers getting ready to leave the building. Work was done for the day. Jared could have been going home right about now, sadly, he was stuck there.

He turned off his computer and took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

Jensen wouldn't call him since he gave Jared a specific time to go, unless he was late. Jared peered over his cubicle. The coast was clear. Everyone left. He padded down the hall, and when he heard footsteps he ducked down under a desk to avoid being seen.

So far so good.

He entered inside Jensen's office— and to his confusion his boss wasn't there. However, he found a sticky note on his desk. Jared picked it up and read it out loud, " _Strip_. Then after that, touch yourself until you get hard. _Don't_ _come, or else_. When I come back I want to see you begging for me." Thank god no one was allowed inside his office without Jensen's approval.

The blinds to the windows were closed. No one should be able to see him.

Sighing, Jared took off his clothes until he was naked. The room was chilly for his skin, but it sent a shiver down his cock. Jared sat down on the chair across the room, and then slowly touched himself. He gripped his cock and began to rub his thumb around his tip. Jared panted. A part of him couldn't understand how he could still get hard in his office.

Jared stroked a couple of times, soon enough he saw his cock oozing some precome. He wasn't fully there yet, but could feel his stomach churning. Squeezing his base, Jared accidentally let out a wanton moan. Shit! Jared knew that everyone should already be gone, but he couldn't risk it.

He bit his lower lip to contain himself. Jared continued his strokes, while his fingers mixed with the precome. He could feel his face turning bright red and his breath hitching. His ankles were wrapped around the chair's legs as his movements became bolder.

The doorknob rattled as someone entered the office. Jared didn't hesitate to beg, "Jensen, please fuck me!" Only to Jared's horror... it wasn't Jensen.

It was Chad.

"J-Jared..." Chad's eyes widened in shock. Before he could say anything Chad dashed out of the room.

"No, no, no, no! Shit— Fuck— Chad!" Jared shouted out. He swiftly— and clumsily— put back on his clothes. Not caring that he was sporting a hard-on in his slacks. He needed to explain to Chad before it was too late.

Just as Jared opened the door, he was face to face with Jensen.

"Jen—"

"Where do you think you're going?" Jensen growled. He pushed Jared back inside and locked the door. "I go out for only a few minutes and I find you like this. Not doing what I instructed you to do?"

"Sir, I need to go! It's an emergency—" Jared was interrupted when Jensen manhandled him towards his desk, pushing away the supplies onto the ground. Jared's cheek connected onto his desk, his back facing Jensen.

"You walk out that door and you're fired. What's it going to be, Jared?" Jensen questioned, rubbing his erection— through their slacks— onto Jared's ass. Closing his eyes, Jared whimpered and let out a gasp.

Jared thought about Chad. How he saw him naked and begging for Jensen? He was going to tell Sophia and everyone in the office. Jared's eyes watered at the outcome that he would have to face the next morning.

But he would rather have his job. Jared preferred to be called a whore or slut than lose his only good job.

"You staying or going?" Jensen asked firmly. He had a strong grip on Jared's hips.

"Staying, Sir." Jared shed a tear and let Jensen have his way with him.


End file.
